One and Only
by Epilesx
Summary: For this story I had to create a new character called Kyousuke Tenshi. He is another dragon slayer and is pretty much an outcast until he meets Mirajane Strauss. It follows the story on a while and eventually turns into Kyousuke x Mirajane. -Characters may be OOC and it's T for now. Most likely will stay T.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is purely a fan fiction and a story born from my imagination. It is the only aspect that I own, fairy tail and all associated trademarks belong to their respective owners.

BREIF SUMMARY: So for this I have pretty much made up a new character called Kyousuke Tenshi. Well he is another dragon slayer and is pretty much an outcast until he meets Mirajane Strauss. It follows the story on a while and eventually turns into Kyousuke x Mirajane. Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 1

(Set during X777)

It was a peaceful evening, the streets of Magnolia were surprisingly crowded for this time of day. Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Natsu walked calmly through the streets. They had decided to take a stroll after realising that there was nothing to do. What was meant to be a peaceful walk turned into an excuse for Erza and Mirajane to argue as 0usual. After walking around for a good hour, they decided to head back to the guild. They were walking along casually chatting when a boy ran into them, closely followed by a group of children with rocks in their hands. They boy fell backward onto the cobblestone path after running straight into Erza. He looked up, a look of fear and terror on his face, and apologised. The group of Fairy Tail wizards were surprised by the fear in his voice as he did so. The boy was getting to his feet as a large rock his him in the back of the head; the group of children that were chasing him had surrounded him. They started hailing rocks of all sizes at him, most of them hitting their mark. All kinds of things such as 'street boy', 'orphan' and 'you're not welcome here' were yelled at him by his attackers. One boy, carrying a large stone, which he could barely hold with two hands, walked up to his victim and threw it straight down onto his victim's shoulder. The downed boy let out a sharp cry of pain and grasped his right shoulder tightly. A few sparks of energy appeared around the boy as he yelled out in pain; before anybody had time to react a shock wave of energy pulsated outward from him. A cloud of dust was all that was visible in the area the boy was. As the dust cleared it was clear that everybody was safe, the boy who had created the shock wave looked a little dazed, but was otherwise fine. He looked up a little confused.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mea-", he was cut off by his attackers screaming insults his way again.  
"I'm sorry!" He yelled again, getting up and running away with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
The Fairy Tail wizards stated after him, being new to the guild, Natsu didn't know if this was something that happened often. Judging from his nakama's reactions he concluded that it wasn't.  
"I'm curious about what just happened, go ahead without me." Mirajane called to her companions, already starting to pace after the boy. Not wanting to risk chasing after her, Natsu Gray and Erza obliged and returned to the guild.  
Mirajane tailed the boy, trying not to be noticed. The boy turned and walked toward a nearby park. Mirajane kept on his tail, trying to not to lose sight of him. He entered the park, Mirajane expected him to be looking for family, but instead he just walked over to a group of trees and sat there by himself. She carefully walked over to where he was sitting, making sure not to startle him.  
"Hi" she said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
He turned to her, startled, Mirajane noticed that his shoulder was bruised and looked severely injured from before.  
"Is your shoulder alright?" She asked him, staring at his shoulder. The boy didn't reply.  
"You, from... from before" he blurted out, recognising her from his encounter with the Fairy Tail wizards. Mirajane also noticed he looked worn out, possibly from his injuries. He got up suddenly and started to run, after taking a few steps he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

He woke up in a bed.  
"Where am I?" He asked, speaking to himself.  
"In the infirmary" a voice replied.  
He thought he recognised the voice; he sat up to see the same girl that had confronted him at the park.  
"I'm Mirajane Strauss, what's your name?" said the girl.  
"K- K- Kyousuke Tenshi" he replied softly.  
"Pleased to meet you" Mirajane said, with a friendly smile on her face.  
"Yeah" Kyousuke replied, still unsure if he could trust the girl.  
"Well anyway, where can I get your parents or family?"  
"I... I don't have any parents or family... I used to have Khaizer, but he disappeared earlier this year..."  
"So you've been living by yourself?"  
Mirajane inquired, surprised that Kyousuke didn't have any family.  
"Yeah" came the reply.  
A thought suddenly came into Mirajane's head, "You said that Khaizer disappeared earlier this year right?" she asked.  
"Yup, July 7th, 777 to be precise."  
"He was a dragon, wasn't he?" Mirajane asked him, knowing the answer already.  
"Yeah" Kyousuke answered, somewhat puzzled about how she knew.  
"Well, you should join Fairy Tail then! We have another Dragon Slayer called Natsu who just joined." Mirajane suggested to her new acquaintance.  
"W- would that be ok?" came the reply, Kyousuke was visibly startled by the question.  
"Of course! I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't ok."  
"Oh, umm... Ok then" Kyousuke eventually said.  
He was surprised that he was able to talk to Mirajane as freely as he was, he was usually scared of talking to others as he was afraid of what people thought about him.  
His train of thoughts was interrupted as a red haired girl ran into the room.  
"What are you doing to the new kid?!" she yelled, obviously talking to Mirajane.  
The pleasant look on Mirajane's face was replaced by a look of anger and annoyance.  
"I'm just having a friendly chat with him Erza!" Mirajane yelled back, aggregated by the sudden intrusion.  
Two boys walked in before the two girls could continue bickering. However, instead of yelling at each other, they tackled each other in. The red haired girl that entered before them turned around and kicked into the midst of their little brawl.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" one of the boys replied. He had rose colours hair, as opposed to his opponent who had black hair. The two then turned their eyes to Kyousuke who had been watching them intently.  
"Good to know you're feeling better!" they both said, grinning.  
"Yeah, thanks" Kyousuke replied, his usual feeling of nervousness returning. He felt nervous talking to anybody, except, for some reason, Mirajane.  
"Well anyway, I invited him to Fairy Tail, and he accepted" Mirajane announced.  
The red haired girl and the two boys grinned at him again, welcoming him to the guild. They all left promptly telling him to get some rest, dismissing anything he said about feeling better.

Kyousuke stayed in bed, not entirely sure if he was dreaming or not. He had joined a guild...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is purely a fan fiction and a story born from my imagination. It is the only aspect that I own, fairy tail and all associated trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Hey guys, I would really appreciate if you could give me some feedback on this, as it is my first fanfic. So I apologise if it does not meet some of your expectations, and with more experience I hope to raise my standards so that they meet everybody's expectations.

**Chapter 2 **

Kyousuke had to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day. He woke up the next morning, feeling much better than he had the previous day. Getting out of bed, he headed straight for the exit. He could hear a buzz of chatter as he opened the door and headed in its direction.  
The sound got louder as he headed toward its source, going through the event of the previous day in his head as he did so. He didn't know why he had so readily accepted the invitation to the guild.  
"Feeling better are you?" Mirajane's voice called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see that he had walked into a large room crowded with people. Amongst the crowd he recognised the red haired girl and the two younger boys that had visited him the previous evening.  
"Yeah" he replied to Mirajane, after taking in his surroundings.  
"Well come meet the Master, he'll officially make you part of the guild" she said, pointing to a short, aged man sitting on the bar.  
"Ok" he replied, his mind going back to wondering why he had accepted to join the guild.  
The two walked toward the bar, the master turning his attention to them as he did.  
"Master this is Kyousuke, I invited him to the guild because he has nowhere to go" she said, addressing him.  
"I see" the man replied, his expression becoming serious for a moment. A wide grin appeared on his face suddenly. "Welcome to the guild" he said, observing the newcomer. "Just one question, as I'm curious, how old are you?".  
"Twelve" Kyousuke replied, not entirely sure why the master wanted to know.  
"Ah, the same as Mirajane here. Very well, where would you like your guild mark?" the master inquired, appearing to make a mental note of something.  
"Here please" Kyousuke replied after some thought, pointing at his left forearm. The master brought out a stamp and stamped a white guild mark onto Kyousuke's left forearm.  
"It's the same colour as mine" Mirajane observed, eyeing the newcomer's guild mark.  
"Really?" Kyousuke asked, slightly amused.  
"Yeah" Mirajane replied. "But Master shouldn't he be able to choose the colour?" She asked.  
"Oh, I have my reasons" the master replied, chuckling to himself. "By the way Kyousuke, I am Master Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail".  
"Nice to meet you" Kyousuke replied, curious about how easily they had accepted him.  
"I wonder when we'll be seeing little babies running around" the Master thought aloud to himself, chuckling once more.  
Mirajane's expression became serious, and angered while Kyousuke merely looked down and blushed, stepping backwards.  
"We're only twelve, you dirty old man!" Mirajane screamed, punching the master off the bar.  
Several of the nearby guild members laughed, after overhearing the incident. It didn't take them long to stop, noticing the demonic glare Mirajane sent their way. Kyousuke wondered why they appeared so frightened of one little girl, not that he was making fun of her but they were wizards after all. He decided against questioning it, if the wizards had something to fear out of Mirajane then she must have been someone to fear. She turned to him and smiled.  
"Don't listen to them, almost everything they say and do is nonsense" she informed him.  
"She's right" the master groaned, getting up from behind the bar. "Anyway Mira, go show him around and introduce him to everybody else" he said, rubbing the spot on his face where Mirajane had punched.  
"Fine" she answered, turning around to look for someone. She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards the boys and red haired girl from The previous day.  
"First off, this is Natsu" she said, pointing to the rose haired boy. "And this is Gray" she said pointing to the black haired one.  
"What about her?" Kyousuke asked, pointing at the red haired girl. An annoyed expression came over Mirajane's face.  
"That's just Erza" she said, not even sparing a sideward glance.  
"Nice to meet you" Erza said, eyeing Mirajane angrily.  
"Do you need something?" Mirajane grumbled, noticing Erza staring.  
They exchanged another few words which Kyousuke couldn't understand, he was about to ask Natsu and Gray why they were like that when they literally butted head and started pushing each other backward. It looked like two bulls locking horns, except for the fact that it was two girls.  
"Why are they doing that?" Kyousuke asked Natsu and Gray.  
"They don't really get along very well, they're kinda like rivals" Gray answered.  
Kyousuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, deciding to to question it further. Glancing toward the two girls quickly. Judging by Gray's and Natsu's reactions he assumed that this was a normal occurrence.

-

Over the next week, Kyousuke was introduced to most of the people in the guild. He was informed about missions and had been taught how everything worked in the guild. All that was left, was for him to be placed into a team. He was hoping to be put into a team with people he knew.  
Kyousuke was sitting down one morning, having a conversation with Gray, Natsu and Erza. Erza was busy lecturing Natsu and Gray about their behaviour. Kyousuke was silently watching the ordeal. Another member of the guild tapped him on the shoulder.  
"The master wants you" he said.  
Kyousuke nodded and made his way toward the bar, which was where Master Makarov usually was.  
"Kyousuke, about your team" the master begun as Kyousuke approached him. "I couldn't really decide on a good team for you, so I decided to put you with Mirajane, since she was the one who invited you to the guild" he said.  
"Ok" Kyousuke said.  
"That's great!" A voice squealed from behind Kyousuke. He turned around to see Mirajane standing behind him. She blushed slightly, realising that she had said that out loud.  
"I guess I'm in your team" Kyousuke said, not understanding her reaction.  
"Yeah" she replied, still slightly embarrassed from her outburst before.  
Erza approached them, having heard Mirajane. She looked at the slightly flustered takeover Mage and smirked.  
"You sure are excited about something" she pointed out.  
"Shut up" Mirajane replied, the usual annoyed and angered expression coming over her face.  
As usual, the 'went at each other'. In other words they started bickering and fighting as they always did.  
Kyousuke shook his head and walked back to the table Natsu, Gray and Erza were at. He would have preferred that Erza hadn't have left because Natsu and Gray were already starting to fight. Seeing this, Kyousuke made his way to his apartment, which the master had kindly provided. Even though he was only twelve, he was still capable of maintaining his apartment by himself. To make is easier for him, the apartment was fairly small, but still more than sufficient for his requirements. Kyousuke was also mature for his age when it came to important things such as; taking care of a residence or protecting what was important. When it came to things such as a woman's feelings he was clueless, or even taking care of himself, he was as careless as Natsu. He sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. So he decided to use the opportunity to catch up on his much needed sleep.

The next week went by slowly, but after it had passed, Kyousuke's team finally decided upon a job. It was a fairly simple mission. All they had to do was protect the client who was travelling on a train. They met the client at the station and were informed that the client was being threatened by a group of rouge wizards. As much as they wanted information on why the wizards were after the client, Kyousuke and his team decided against it. Kyousuke had something else on his mind that day, he was finally getting to meet the other two members of his team. They boarded the train, the client siting a few seats behind the young wizards.  
"Kyousuke, these two are Lisanna and Elfman, my younger brother and sister" Mirajane informed Kyousuke after the train had started. She pointed to the two silver haired wizards sitting opposite them.  
"Pleasure to meet you" Kyousuke said.  
"Yeah! We'll make a great team" the Lisanna said.  
"Yeah!" Elfman agreed.  
The trip went by quickly, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Mirajane spent the time introducing Kyousuke to her siblings. They bid farewell to the client at his destination and began the return trip, which seemed to take much longer than the initial trip had. It was late before they reached Magnolia. Kyousuke bid farewell to the Strauss siblings at the station and made his way back to his apartment. Despite the fact the job was fantastically uneventful and boring, he still enjoyed it somewhat. It was special, it was his first mission and he had gone with Mirajane. The last thought interrupted his flow of thoughts, why did Mirajane coming matter? The thought of her made his face flush slightly, he could not understand his feelings. He jumped into bed the moment he got home.

-

Three years passed like this, Kyousuke went on jobs with Mirajane and her siblings and enjoying the guild. As he grew, so did his feelings for Mirajane, and as he grew older, he became more aware of them.  
Mirajane had matured too, and she too had developed feelings for Kyousuke. She was afraid to acknowledge it though.

It was a bright, warm morning, Kyousuke was walking to the guild. He was hoping to go on another job, he needed some money. He was also thinking of telling Mirajane how he felt about her. He was thinking about it when he saw the subject of his thoughts walking slightly ahead of him. It wasn't crowded and being absorbed in his feelings for her he increased his pace until he was walking beside her.  
"Hi" he said, a wide grin on his face.  
"Kyousuke, hi!" Mirajane replied, returning his smile.  
"Um... I need to tell you something" Kyousuke said, his face starting to flush. "I... I..."  
"Yeah?" Mirajane said confused about The dragon slayer's behaviour.  
"I think I love you!" he blurted out, his face flushing deep red.  
The two of them stopped walking at his confession. Mirajane looking at Kyousuke startled, as he stood with his eyes to the ground. He regretted his sudden outburst and was about to apologise and go on ahead when Mirajane placed both of her hands on his cheeks. She lifted his head till they were looking each other in the eye, Kyousuke's face flushed a deeper shade of red as she did so. She had a welcoming and comforting smile on her face which calmed him down a little, but his heart still raced as the silently stated into each other's eyes. She pulled him toward her and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I- I love you too" she said, keeping him in her arms. In that one moment she had overcome her nervousness at that fact.  
Kyousuke was startled, he knew that she wouldn't have treated him any differently because of his feelings, but the fact that she felt the same way for him was something he would have never have guessed. She released him and looked him in the eye, with a serious look on her face. A moment later the serious look disappeared and a warm smile came over her. She held his hand and they both turned and began walking toward the guild. Everyone turned to the door as they entered, out of all the times the guild ignored the opening doors, this time almost everybody had to look. The guild saw them enter, holding hands, most of the members payed little attention and returned to what they were doing. The few that knew the two fifteen year old wizards well enough gave them an amused smile, but decided not to harass them at that moment. "Babies!" The master cheered joyfully. They sat at the bar together, silent at first but gradually starting to chat.  
Several minutes passed, Mirajane and Kyousuke were getting comfortable casually chatting with each other after what had transpired earlier. The sound of an explosion silenced the conversations of the guild. It came from outside, the guild was quickly on its feet and everybody rushed outside. A large cloud of smoke could be seen from the cliffs outside Magnolia. The members of Fairy Tail rushed to the scene as quickly as they could. They arrived to find Natsu unconscious, surrounded by a group of people in dark cloaks.  
"Ah, here's the rest of Fairy Tail" one of them said. Without warning they attacked, catching the guild off guard. Fairy Tail quickly recovered from the attack and a full fledged battle began. The dark wizards were powerful, they were just about evenly matched with the guild, despite being heavily outnumbered. There were only about fifteen dark wizards and they were holding their ground and were even managing to get lots of attacks in. The less experienced wizards of Fairy Tail were quickly beginning to falter, along with some of the younger ones. It seemed as though Fairy Tail had a chance of being defeated. Just as the members were about to doubt themselves Gildarts and Master Makarov appeared, changing the tide of the battle altogether. Their strength was amazing. The dark wizards were almost defeated, just a few we're remaining. Mirajane, Kyousuke, Lisanna and Elfman were focusing on one of the dark mages, they almost had him down. A few more Fairy Tail mages joined them, the dark Mage was weakening. The Fairy Tail wizards new they had him now, and so did he. The Fairy Tailers used all their remaining strength to unleash a finishing attack. The attack was all that was needed, but just before it hit the dark Mage did the same as the Fairy Tail wizards had. He gathered all of his remaining strength and let out a blast of energy, not knowing where it went.  
Then, he was struck down by Fairy Tail's attack.  
A bright light appeared in front of Mirajane, by the looks of it; it was getting closer. She didn't know what it was, but she could hear Kyousuke screaming at her, telling her to move. She couldn't move, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't. A figure appeared in front of her, a familiar face smiling at her. Before she could say anything, he was engulfed by the light. She heard Kyousuke's voice cry out in pain, and she realised that the light was an attack, and that Kyousuke had taken it for her. The light cleared, and she saw Kyousuke standing just where he had stood before the light had hit him. He stood up straight and started staggering around, his face showing signs of severe pain. He staggered towards the cliff, clearly not knowing where he he was going. As his right foot stepped back to catch his weight, it went off the cliff. Fear came into his eyes for just a moment, before being replaced by a look of content. He had lived a fulfilling life.  
"Goodbye..." He whispered to Mirajane as he fell backward.  
While she didn't hear what he said, she could read it clearly on his lips. Tears welled up in her eyes as she understood why he was bidding farewell to her.  
"KYOUSUKE!" she screamed, running towards the spot on the cliff where he had fallen off. She screamed his name again, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was about to jump after him and try to rescue him, but the master placed a hand on her shoulder, somehow knowing what she was going to do. Tears had welled up in Master Makarov's eyes too. A member of fairy tail had passed on. Despite how easily the battle had concluded, even though they had only fought for an hour... He had still died.

Over the past three years Mirajane had grown so close to Kyousuke. She had loved him as a person, and had grown to love him as her own. He had become her one and only. In that one fight, he had been taken away from her.  
Mirajane knelt near the edge of the cliff crying, overwhelmed by despair. Kyousuke was such a big part if her life, and in a moment, he had been taken away from her. Her guild surrounded her, all of them knew how she felt, they felt the same way. But they also knew that she felt much more, they knew how much. Kyousuke had meant to her. All they could do was try to comfort her.

-

Years passed after Kyousuke had died... Many things had happened, the events of the Tower of Heaven, Nirvana, Edolas and all the rest...  
Mirajane had gotten Lisanna back after she had 'died'. Even still, not even Lisanna could fill the hole in her heart that losing Kyousuke had made. Nobody forgot about him, but for Mirajane's sake, they refrained from mentioning him.  
They all missed him, he was a great person and a member of the 'Fairy Tail Family'. Most of the guild members, while still missing him, got over the sadness that was loomed after his death. However, not Mirajane, she never forgave herself, he had died saving her. He had died because if her incompetence. She wished she could see him again, but she knew she couldn't.  
Still, she never lost hope...

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys please keep in mind the story is not over. I do apologise for how rushed these past two chapters have been but I had to get them out of the way. They were pretty much just a little bit of background. The actual story begins at chapter 3.  
Guys I would love some feedback, please give me your opinions on the two chapters I have published (keeping in mind they were intentionally rushed) and please leave suggestions! Anyway thanks for reading guys! :D]


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is purely a fan fiction and a story born from my imagination. It is the only aspect that I own, Fairy Tail and all associated trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Guys please leave feedback on the story and how I write, it's a big help. Also please leave suggestions about the story and my writing style.

This is it! This is where the the story actually starts, all the background stuff is done.  
Just one thing to keep in mind now guys, don't read this as a continuation from the last chapter. Read it as the start of the story. As I have said before the last two chapters were just some really, really rushed background info. Somewhat like a preface. So please excuse the rushed nature of those chapters.

Chapter 3:

September X794, fourteen years since Kyousuke had died. Mirajane had never forgotten that day, the day he died, because of her. Still she didn't lose hope in seeing him again.

An image of Kyousuke popped into Mirajane's head, distracting her for a moment. She shook it off quickly, she couldn't afford such a distraction right now. She was in the middle of a fight. Her team had been sent on a job with Natsu, Gray and Erza they were to investigate the sudden death of a town's population. However, the people behind the incident, or so they believed, had ambushed them in a forest area just before the town. A group of nine wizards had ambushed them in a clearing in the forrest, it was however a fairly even fight. One of their assailants chose to stick behind the rest, they assumed that this was the leader.  
While the fight seemed even at first the Fairy Tail wizards were tiring, and. It didn't even seem like their opponents were fighting seriously. Mid-fight, Mirajane's balance faltered, she was tired. Her opponent took advantage of her blunder, he dashed behind her and held her still. He produced a knife and held it to her throat.  
"Stand down Fairy Tail, if you don't want to say goodbye to your friend here" he yelled.  
The Fairy Tail wizards stopped, a new look of anger appeared in their faces, mixed with concern for Mirajane's safety. They stopped fighting, their opponents taking the opportunity to launch all kinds of attacks at them. Not being able to fight back, the Fairy Tail wizards were downed, but their determination never left them. The leader of their opponents came forward, speaking for the first time since the ambush.  
"I recognise you, you're Mirajane the Demon if I'm not mistaken" he said, smirking at Mirajane.  
Nobody responded, they just glared at him, while the rest of their assailants smirked.  
"These to are your siblings, the other two takeover wizards" he observed, obviously planning to do something. "Horus" he said, turning to one of his subordinates. "Let's have some fun shall we?". The Fairy Tail wizards stared at their assailants, confused at what their leader was talking about. The man that was referred to as 'Horus' approached the two younger takeover siblings. He created a magic circle on both Lisanna and Elfman, both of whom were startled by the sudden appearance. Several seconds after the seals had appeared, Horus grinned evilly. The magic circles on the takeover siblings started glowing, sparks appeared from them and both Elfman and Lisanna screamed in pain. The sparking stopped for several seconds before resuming and bringing more screams from the siblings. Every time Horus stopped and resumed, he would make the pain more intense, and the cries of pain would get louder and sound more desperate. Horus continued without showing any mercy.  
"Please stop!" Mirajane begged, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see her brother and sister in so much pain. The looks on the siblings' faces made them look as though they were going mad, they were being tortured for the amusement of the wizards who had ambushed them.  
The torture continued for another ten minutes before the enemy leader ordered it to stop.  
"That's enough, kill them. This entertainment is getting stale" he said, grinning sadistically at Mirajane, whose eyes widened with disbelief. She couldn't believe it, after all that, they were just going to kill her siblings. She cried even harder, begging them to spare her siblings.  
"You know what Horus? Make it slow and painful" the leader of her assailants added, chuckling, obviously pleased with himself.  
Horus approached the two younger take over siblings, grinning with anticipation, he was going to enjoy this.  
Mirajane began desperately fighting against the man holding her.  
"Ayu keep her still!" the leader barked, not wanting Mirajane to interfere.  
"Very well Giro" Ayu, the man holding Mirajane still, replied. He too was amused by her desperation.  
Mirajane continued to fight against Ayu, but he kept her in place. Holding her so that she was facing her siblings.  
Horus stopped in front of Elfman and Lisanna, both of whom were still in to much pain to resist. He produced a dagger from the cloak he was wearing and lifted it up into the air. Mirajane and the other Fairy Tail members, who couldn't move after the blows they had received, watched in horror. Horus repositioned the knife about half a metre over Lisanna's chest, hovering it there for a few seconds. Mirajane and her comrades shut their eyes, they couldn't bear to watch.  
Mirajane felt some kind of hair brush her cheek, closely followed by the sound of a crash. She opened her eyes to see Horus laying at the base of a tree, several metres from where he was just moments ago. Standing over her two siblings was a different figure, with jet black hair. The figure turned towards her, the golden eyes that met her's nearly made her heart stop.  
"You made her cry" the newcomer said, turning towards Giro, who ignored him. He was clearly angered by it.  
Mirajane couldn't speak, she wanted to say something, but she just couldn't. She felt such severe disbelief... It couldn't have been real...  
The golden eyes of the newcomer turned back to Mirajane.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice reflecting his concern.  
Still in disbelief, Mirajane simply nodded her head. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes again, this time try were tears of joy.  
Without warning the newcomer rushed at Mirajane at an incredible speed, his movement was almost impossible to follow. He brushed past Mirajane, landing a powerful blow on Ayu, the man that was holding her still. The attack sent Ayu flying backward, rendering him unable to get up.  
This time Giro was surprised.  
"You took out two of my men, with one hit each... Impressive" he stated, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously. The newcomer ignored the remark, he picked up Mirajane in both arms and carried her over to a safer spot, away from Giro and his men.

"Kyousuke" she whispered as she was laid down. There was no mistake, the man standing in front of her right now was Kyousuke Tenshi... But... He had died, fourteen years ago...

Kyousuke smiled lightly at Mirajane before turning to face Giro.  
"Ah, you're done with your girlfriend now are you" Giro sniggered as Kyousuke turned.  
"I'm Giro, one of the Nine Reclaimers of Fiore. In fact, I'm the leader" he added.  
Kyousuke ignored the six remaining members of Giro's group approached Kyousuke, who stood his ground.  
The downed Fairy Tail members, excluding Mirajane, were confused as to who the newcomer was. He looked a little familiar, but still they didn't think they knew him.  
One of the six men approaching Kyousuke charged forward without warning. Kyousuke calmly evaded the punch that was aimed at him, punching the man's chest. Just like the two before him, the man was sent flying and didn't stand up. The five of Giro's men who remained were slightly startled by this, their faces showing their surprise. The walked several steps closer before stopping, and staring at Kyousuke. They all moved simultaneously, charging at Kyousuke. Kyousuke dodged four of them with visible ease, but the fifth man hit his mark, landing a kick on Kyousuke's ribs. Kyosuke responded by returning a punch, that the man barely avoided. Kyousuke received another blow from behind, this one caught him by surprise and caused him to fall on one knee. He recovered quickly getting to his feet and taking note of his surroundings, making sure he knew where each of his opponents were. Two of is opponents rushed at him together,  
they jumped into the air several metres away from him and sent magical attacks toward Kyousuke. A cloud of dust formed around Kyousuke as the attacks made impact. A few seconds passed and Kyousuke jumped out of the cloud, seemingly unharmed, he ran straight for the men who had attacked him.  
"Talons of the Temporal Dragon" he yelled as soon as he was close enough. White energy, with streaks of blue, appeared from his elbows, it exploded outward, engulfing the men around him. The men that he attacked seemed to fall to the ground extremely slowly. That was five down overall, only four remained, including Giro, the leader.  
The Fairy Tail members couldn't believe it, that was dragon slayer magic, they knew who used it, but that person had been dead for for fourteen years. It couldn't have been Kyousuke, but still, the magic and the way he looked, there was nobody else he could have been.  
The three remaining foes approached Kyousuke cautiously, making sure they didn't let their guard down. Seeing them approaching Kyousuke walked toward them.  
Kyousuke leapt to the man on the far left, punching him in the chest. He dodged a kick the second man had aimed at him, returning one of his own. These men were much stronger than the ones he had already defeated, they stood up, ready to continue the brawl. The third man landed a kick on the Kyousuke's head, forcing him to the ground. The three men used the opportunity, all three launching magic attacks at Kyousuke. A cloud of dust formed as explosions deformed the spot where Kyousuke had been standing. A gust of wind cleared the dust to reveal that all Kyousuke had received was a few minor scratches.  
Kyousuke lifted and extended his left arm so that his palm faced his opponents. A magic circle appeared in front of his palm. A few seconds passed, nothing happened. The initial wariness Kyousuke's opponents displayed now vanished, it was replaced with slight amusement.

The look of amusement was wiped off their faces as a large blast of magic was sent their way, from the magic circle in front of Kyousuke's palm. They attempted to dodge the attack, but were too slow to succeed. The magic engulfed them, the attack was large enough to hit them all at once as they dodged in different directions. Everyone shut their eyes to avoid the brightness of the attack. They opened their eyes to find the tree men who had been hit by the attack laying unconscious on the ground.  
Kyousuke observed them for a moment, making sure that they were down.  
"You're the only one left" Kyousuke said, turning to face Giro. Giro smirked, he seemed amused at how Kyousuke had taken care of his men.  
"Now we shall how strong you really are" he challenged "are you ready?".  
Kyousuke took off the cloak he had been wearing, dropping it to the ground.  
"I'm ready" he said, nodding slightly at Giro.  
Giro acknowledged this, beginning to slowly approach Kyousuke. He suddenly pounced forward, reaching Kyousuke at an incredible speed. Giro drove his knee into Kyousuke's upper body, causing him the cough up a little blood. Kyousuke staggered backward, barely avoiding a punch Giro had aimed at his face. He recovered his balance, quickly exchanging blows with Giro. Most  
of the two wizards' attacks missed or were blocked, but Kyousuke was on the defensive most of the time. Giro put all his weight into one of his punches, leaving himself open after Kyousuke dodged it. Kyousuke landed a quick kick on Giro's ribs, causing him to quickly step backward before resuming the fight.  
The fight was going nowhere, although Kyousuke was on the defensive mostly he still managed to easily block or avoid Giro's attacks , even landing a couple of punches on Giro.

The Fairy Tail members were starting to feel better, they could almost stand up.

Giro jumped back several metres from Kyousuke. He dropped to one knee, placing his right palm on the ground, a magic circle appeared below Kyousuke, not allowing him to move. The ground beneath him beginning to shake, cracks formed, beams of dark energy appearing from them. The ground gave way, a massive column of energy blasting out of it.  
The column was constant for a few seconds before it started to fade. It took another few seconds to fade, leaving a massive circular hole in the ground.

Kyousuke held on to the edge of the the hole, pulling himself up. Once he was out he stayed crouched for a moment, to catch his breath. He stood up slowly, coughing lightly as he did. Giro dashed toward him, kicking Kyousuke on the side of the head. Kyousuke flew several metres before hitting and skidding across the ground. He laid on the ground for a few moments, again he slowly got to his feet.  
The Fairy Tail wizards watched on as Kyousuke fought, they were still unable to stand, they had taken a significant amount of damage.  
"I expected you to be stronger" Giro sighed "how 'bout I make this more interesting". He lifted his right hand so his palm faced the downed Fairy Tail wizards. A sadistic smile came over his face. Dark energy poured from his hand, creating an aura around it.  
Kyosuke realised what Giro was planning, his dashed forward as fast as his body would allow and put all his strength into a punch. Giro caught the punch, as if it came from a child.  
"Now you have a better view" Giro cackled. "Actually you know what would be better?" he asked, moving so his hand faced Mirajane.  
Mirajane stood up, ready to get out if the way, she attempted to jump to the left, but her body wouldn't move. She looked down to find a Magic circle on the ground beneath her.  
Giro cackled again as he pulled Kyousuke's arm around to he could watch.  
Kyousuke fought against Giro's iron grip, using his free hand to punch Giro wherever he could.  
Seemingly annoyed by this Giro sent his knee flying into Kyousuke's ribs. Kyousuke hung limply, as Giro thought about what to do with Mirajane.  
Giro decided on something. He produced another magic circle above Mirajane, who still couldn't move.  
"Hey watch, it's no fun if you don't see" he said, jerking Kyousuke's arm. Kyousuke lifted his head, he wanted to help Mirajane but his body was numb, he could barely move. He dropped his head, unable to keep it lifted. Giro kicked Kyousuke in the side of the head.  
"I told you to watch this" he grunted.  
The was no response from Kyousuke, he had fallen unconscious.  
"Seems I overdid it" Giro chuckled, throwing Kyousuke backwards.  
He turned back to face Mirajane. He lifted a hand to face her, the aura forming again around it. Both magic circles glowed, streaks of energy pouring from both of them towards Mirajane.  
An intense pain hit her, but she tried not to show it, she gritted her teeth. She was determined not to show any signs of weakness.  
Giro was amused at how Mirajane resisted the pain, he wanted to test her limits. Giro increased the intensity of the magic that bombarded Mieajane.  
No matter how painful it might get, Mirajane was determined to take the punishment. She focused on taking the pain without letting out the slightest cry. However, her concentration was interrupted as she wondered how Kyousuke was doing. Giro easily noticed her concentration falter, he used the opportunity to increase the intensity of the magic one more. Mirajane let out a tiny cry as the stronger magic made contact with her.  
This was what Giro wanted to see, her resistance was starting to crumble. Yet again, he increased the intensity of his attack. He could see the expression on her face grow slightly desperate, as she forced herself not to give in.

Mirajane could feel her willpower fading, she didn't know how much longer she could last. She felt the pain being inflicted on her increase as Giro increased the power of his attack once more. She barely managed to keep her mouth shut as the pain was nearly overwhelming her. Giro saw Mirajane's expression become more desperate, he knew that she had reached her limit. He increased the intensity of the energy one last time, by a much greater margin than he had been previously.

Mirajane felt the new wave of pain hit her body, she could not hold back any longer. She screamed in pain, her voice hoarse and desperate. Her downed comrades could only watch as she suffered. Her screams made their hearts wrench, but they couldn't even stand up, let alone try to help her.

A bright light emanated from behind Giro for a moment, disappearing almost as soon as it had appeared. A leg came around and made contact with his ribs, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Mirajane looked up as the pain stopped. Kyousuke was standing where Giro had been, but he looked different, his eyes had gone red and patches of skin around his body had gone scaly. Mirajane recognised this, it was just like Natsu looked when he used his dragon force.  
Kyousuke turned to face Giro, for whom his hatred fuelled his actions.  
Mirajane felt uneasy, the hatred she saw in Kyousuke's eyes worried her. He appeared completely possessed by anger and hatred.  
"You hurt her" he growled, turning to Giro, who was slowly standing up. Kyousuke approached Giro, who dashed forward without warning. Kyousuke caught a punch that was aimed at his face and threw Giro back a few metres. Giro landed on his feet and looked up to see his assailant already dashing toward him.  
"Iron fist of the Temporal Dragon" Kyousuke yelled, his magic clad right fight already flying towards Giro's head. The impact was near deafening, and sent Giro flying back into a tree, forming cracks in the trunk.

Giro was extremely slow to stand up, completely flabbergasted at the sudden jump in strength he had witnessed from Kyousuke. He barely avoided a punch that was aimed at his head and jumped a few metres away.  
Kyousuke followed Giro closely, managing to land a kick, sending Giro down on one knee. He quickly followed it with a punch to to the head. He grabbed Giro by the collar and shoved him against a tree. With his free hand he punched Giro. He landed punch after punch, mercilessly beating away at Giro's body.

He couldn't stop, he hated Giro for hurting Mirajane, and he now had a near-unlimited supply of energy to seek revenge. He couldn't control himself, he was acting on pure instinct, only a small part of his consciousness still thinking normally.  
Giro's body went slightly limp at Kyousuke landed punch after punch on him. Kyousuke throught Giro away and waited for him to get back onto his feet. He growled to himself, he was planning to end the fight here. Giro got to his feet yet again, determined not to lose to the likes of this 'boy'. He could barely stand, but still he faced his opponent.  
Kyosuke lifted his hands and placed them in front of his mouth, as though he was holding an extremely large straw.  
"Roar..." The ground began to tremble as he uttered the first word. "Of the..." A massive magical force radiated from him as the second and third words escaped his lips. "Tempo-" he was cut off as a hand was placed lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see Mirajane's face gently smiling up at him. "That's enough now" she said, cupping his face in her hands. Her actions snapped him backed to reality, he gained full control of his actions again. He felt light headed, confused as to what had happened. He slowly dropped into Mirajane's arms, losing consciousness.

Mirajane held the now unconscious Kyousuke in her arms.  
"Leave while you can" she warned, turning to the battered Giro. He turned away from her and slumped off, feeling utterly defeated. He didn't understand why she had let him go, after he had caused her and her guild mates so much pain. He didn't take the chance of going back though, he didn't think he would be this lucky if he went back again.  
Mirajane laid Kyousuke down near her other comrades, while she had been out though extreme pain, she wasn't injured at all.

She waited for the next hour or two as her comrades recovered. They helped carry Kyousuke on the way back to the guild.  
Although he was back, they had many questions they wanted to ask him, but they could wait until he woke up...

[Author's Note: hey guys, this was officially meant to be the first chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thanks for the reviews you have given me, all I have to say is keep them coming! Anyway, until the next chapter, goodbye, and thanks for reading! :D]


	4. Chapter 4

**One and Only CH4**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is purely a fan fiction and a story born from my imagination. It is the only aspect that I own, fairy tail and all associated trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Sorry for the wait guys! I wanted to take a little break during my school holidays, I will be uploading regularly now.

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys. Anyway, here is chapter 4. Please review and inform me of anything I am doing wrong and give me some suggestions guys.

**Chapter 4**

Kyousuke woke in a small room.

He thought that he had been here before, it looked strikingly familiar. He lay in bed for a few minutes, trying to remember what had happened. The last things he remembered were being knocked out by Giro, and the sight of Mirajane's face before he lost consciousness.

That was when he noticed it, the weight on his body. He looked down and was startled to see a silver haired woman asleep on his chest.

Mirajane's calm face was turned towards him, she looked peaceful. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to wake her. He fell asleep once more, his mind wandering into the vast expanse of his dreams. He slept soundly for another hour. He woke to find Mirajane still asleep on his chest. He lay in bed, still not wanting to wake her. He went back in his head and tried to recall what had happened from when he had been knocked out in battle to when he brought back to reality by Mirajane. He pondered on the topic for several minutes before giving up, he could just ask Mirajane what had happened.

He felt Mirajane move, he looked down to see her open her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Mirajane quickly pulled her head of Kyousuke's chest. She blushed, avoiding his gaze for a moment.

"Hi" Kyousuke greeted her, breaking the tension.

"Hi" Mirajane replied, turning to look at him.

"Been a while".

"Yeah".

"How have you been?" Kyousuke inquired.

"Good" Mirajane replied.

Kyousuke smiled, he was glad she had been alright while he was gone. Neither person spoke, the silence only being interrupted by noise from outside. A few moments into the silence, Mirajane flung her arms around Kyousuke.

"I missed you" she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"As did I" Kyousuke whispered, returning her hug.

Mirajane leaned back, releasing Kyousuke from the hug. She stared him in the eye, opening her mouth to ask him something important. She quickly stopped herself as the door to the room flung open, Natsu, Gray and Erza walked in, all three grinning at Kyousuke.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Gray said, amused. Both Mirajane and Kyousuke blushed, shaking their heads in denial.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where are we?" Kyousuke asked, still looking around.

"What? You don't remember?" Erza inquired curiously. "This is your old apartment".

"Ah I see" Kyousuke said, starting to recognise the room.

"Anyway, if you are feeling better we should go to the guild! Everybody is waiting to see you, they have been since they heard you came back" Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, alright" Kyousuke replied.

They departed for the guild, not talking much as they walked.

Natsu flung the guild doors open when they arrived, drawing in everybody's gaze. Many of the members shot up and ran to the door, eager to see Kyousuke again after all these years. The crowd bombarded Kyousuke with questions, but they cleared away as Master Makarov approached.

Makarov stared at Kyousuke seriously for a moment before displaying a wide grin.

"It's good to have you back Kyousuke" he cheered.

"Yeah, Nice you see you again, Master" Kyousuke replied, noticing several new members still sitting inside the guild. "So you got some new members did you?" he asked.

"Yeah a few" the Master replied, turning to look at the members Kyousuke was talking about.

Kyousuke turned back to the people greeting him, many of them had questions for him. He told them that he would answer them inside, everybody promptly followed Kyousuke back into the guild, shutting the doors behind them.

Kyousuke sat on a stool at the bar while the rest of the guild either sat or stood facing him. Most of the guild wanted to know what happened that day, since they thought he died.

"Well" Kyousuke began, "I'm not exactly sure myself, but I will explain it as best as I can". The guild nodded in response. "So I when I 'died' my magic, my temporal magic, sorta froze me in time I guess… So my body was frozen in time, so that it didn't age, but it could still recover from the damage it had taken. Yeah… I guess that's it, I woke up seven years later, so I guess I am seven years younger than I am meant to be"

"Wait you said you were only 'frozen' for seven years, what about the other seven years, it has been fourteen years" Gray questioned.

"Well, I trained to get stronger and did some travelling" Kyousuke answered, not thinking that it was worth going into detail.

"I see" Gray said, appearing to be satisfied with the answer he received.

"Oh by the way, you needn't worry about being seven years younger, many of us were trapped on Tenroujima for seven years too, in a similar state. Those who were, are seven years younger than they should be too" Natsu added.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Kyousuke said, remembering the incident.

The guild asked a few more trivial questions which Kyousuke promptly answer, satisfying the members with his answers.

Kyousuke sat silently for a few minutes after he had answered the questions his guild mates had thrown at him. The rest of the guild talked amongst themselves, still surprised by Kyousuke's return.

Kyousuke stood up from the stool he was sitting on, walking over to a blonde haired mage and a young blue haired girl that were sitting with Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"Hi" he greeted them, grinning widely, "I'm Kyousuke, pleasure to meet you".

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you".

"My name is Wendy".

Kyousuke held a small conversation with the two girls before approaching a black haired mage, with numerous piercings on his face, and introducing himself once more. He did this once more with another blue haired woman who had been eagerly staring at Gray.

When he was sure he had introduced himself to all the new members of the guild, Kyousuke held similar small conversations with other members of the guild.

He plopped himself down in a seat next to Natsu, Gray and Erza, somewhat exhausted from the exchange or formalities.

"So" he sighed "how have you three been?".

A unanimous reply of 'good' was the answer to his question. He turned his head to find Mirajane talking to the master.

She had grown up, she wasn't just a child anymore. From what Kyousuke had heard, Erza and Mirajane were motherly figures in the guild. Erza hadn't changed much though.

As Kyousuke stared, he noticed that not only did Mirajane look more mature, she looked far more attractive. She had smile that could hold men spellbound. He gazed on, captivated by the sight. His gaze was interrupted as Mirajane turned to face him, smiling. He responded by quickly turning away, hiding his face, which had gone a bright shade of red, hoping that she hasn't noticed him staring.

He talked to Natsu and Gray for half an hour before Master Makarov approached him.

"Well, now that you're back, might as well get you sorted to go on missions" Makarov said. "Would you like to go with your old team?"

"That would be good" Kyousuke replied. He liked his old team, they worked well together and he was also looking forward to going on missions with Mirajane again.

"Hey Kyousuke?" Natsu asked, sounding confused by some. A questioning groan signalled him to go on.

"Well I didn't think much of this before, but, I find this strange now." Kyousuke looked up, puzzled about what Natsu was getting at.

"What do you eat as a dragon slayer? Do you eat time?" Natsu finished, looking distressed as he tried to did an answer.

"No Natsu, I do not eat time... If that is even possible" Kyousuke chuckled, noticing Natsu's concern ease a little.

"What I eat is energy that is created by the natural flow of time" Kyousuke shut his eyes momentarily, thinking of how to word his explanation.

"This energy that I eat, it is formed as time flows naturally, it is even being created now, it is present everywhere. A large amount of it is also created with disturbances in reality, something that should not happen, but still does" Natsu seemed more confused as Kyousuke added the last part.

Kyousuke tried to find an example for Natsu.

"Oh yeah, you fought Ultear of Grimoire Heart didn't you?" Kyousuke asked, receiving a nod from Natsu.

"Well her Time Ark can be called a disturbance in reality. For example when she restores an object damaged beyond normal repair, she created a disturbance in reality. Something that should, in reality, be broken, is in fact not broken".

Kyousuke watched as Natsu closed his eyes, processing the explanation Kyousuke had offered.

"I think I understand" Natsu sighed, he really only understood the general idea though.

Kyousuke groaned, disappointed that he had only partially succeeded in clarifying Natsu's question. He buried his face in his arms, which were resting on the table in front of him. He was extremely tired.

Kyousuke stood up, bidding farewell to to guild. He sluggishly walked back home, he remembered the way he had taken to the guild. His key had also been returned.

Hey carelessly unlocked the door to his apartment, tossing the key onto a nearby table. He almost dived into bed as he buried his face in his pillow, groaning as he settled into the bed.

_Crash..._

Kyousuke rubbed his head as he stood up, slightly annoyed at how he had woken up. Who wouldn't be annoyed if they fell, head first, to the ground.

He walked toward the bathroom, carrying his toothbrush, sparing a quick glance towards the clock near his bed. He took his time getting ready, he nothing important to do.

Kyousuke realised that he had slept throught the rest of the previous day and all through the night. He didn't mind, but he hadn't thought he was that tired.

He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, he walked out of his small room collecting the key he had tossed away the previous day, along with some money he had in the apartment.

It was already noon by the time Kyousuke had left his apartment, he walked through the streets of Magnolia, trying to decide what to eat for breakfast. He was starving.

He settled for a small cafe he found near his apartment. He remembered coming here often when he was younger, the owner was kind elderly man back then. Kyousuke waked in, noticing very little had changed since he was younger. He was even surprised that the place was still open, after fourteen years.

"My god!" a voice exclaimed. "Kyousuke!".

Kyousuke turned to find the familiar face of the owner beaming at him.

"Old man!" Kyousuke replied, grinning back.

The two held a long, friendly conversation. After which the owner offered Kyousuke breakfast on the house. Kyousuke ate to his heart's content, before excusing himself from the little building. He bought some food; fruits and vegetables, eggs, bread and other basic food items he would need for daily life, such as cereal.

He carried the things he had just bought back to his home, he departed again after putting everything away.

This time, Kyousuke headed for the guild, he had nothing to do, so he figured he could pass time there.

Natsu came up to him almost the same moment he entered the building.

"Hey" he grinned at Kyousuke.

"Hi" Kyousuke replied.

Before the conversation could progress any further, Natsu took Kyousuke to a table that several other people were sitting at, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Levy to be specific. The two dragon slayers sat down, joining the group at the table.

"Where did you wander off to yesterday?" Gray asked as Kyousuke sat down.

"Home, to sleep" Kyousuke answered casually.

Gray didn't even bother inquiring any further, he knew that Kyousuke could be even less productive than Natsu at times. An impressive feat.

"So anyway" Natsu began. "Are you planning on doing anything important anytime soon?".

"Not really" Kyousuke replied.

"Then you should come to the beach with us" Natsu suggested. "Almost half the guild is going".

Kyousuke thought for a moment before agreeing to go, Natsu told him they were going in a couple of days.

"Hey Luce, Kyousuke said he would come" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Luce?" Kyousuke smirked. "So you guys are close, huh?" he winked at Natsu as he added the last part.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that, he is just my partner" Lucy retorted, blushing as the words left her mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, completely oblivious as to what Lucy and Kyousuke were talking about.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say" Kyousuke concluded sarcastically.

"Coming to think of it..." Lucy began, a cheeky grin finding its way onto her face. "I have heard that you are closer than this with someone yourself" Lucy chuckled, teasingly glancing at the silver haired mage at the bar.

Kyousuke blushed similarly to how Lucy had as he realised who she was talking about.

Natsu, still oblivious as ever to the significance of the discussion, identified who Lucy was talking about.

"Of course they are close!" He exclaimed. "They were in the same team and Mira-San was the one who got him to join the guild."

"Ah" Lucy smirked. "That's all there is it" she chuckled, making the sarcasm in her voice even more obvious.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Kyousuke blurted out, his face still red. He wore a defensive and slightly annoyed expression.

Lucy giggled and Natsu was still bewildered at why this was so significant. The rest of the people had overheard and were also laughing at Kyousuke's reaction.

"I'm going to go look for a job" Kyousuke said quickly, using the excuse to avoid any further conversation.

He made his way to the notice board, starting to look for an appropriate job. He looked back to find Lucy still staring at him, looking extremely amused. He turned back to continue checking for a job.

_Hmmm, no not this one, the pay isn't very good. This one seems to hard for my first job back, this one is far to easy and the pay isn't good... What was Lucy thinking anyway? Me and Mira? We aren't that close... We're just friends... Yeah just fr-_

"Have you found a good job yet?" Mirajane's voice asked from behind Kyousuke, interrupting him from his thoughts. He jumped, slightly startled.

"Erm, well... Uhh... Um..." He babbled, drawing a slight giggle from Mirajane. He glanced back quickly to find Lucy smirking at him.

_Why is she smirking like that? I was just surprised, that's all... It's like she thinks that I like Mira... Well... To be honest..._

"Kyou-Chan?" Mirajane said, snapping him back to reality once more.

"Uhh... No Mira-Chan, haven't found one yet" Kyousuke quickly said.

"Ah, ok" Mirajane replied. "Tell me when you do" she finished, smiling as she walked back to the bar, slightly bewildered by Kyousuke's reaction.

Kyousuke looked back at Lucy to find her still looking his way, grinning widely.

With no luck in finding a suitable job after ten minutes, Kyousuke decided to return to the table he had abruptly left.

_Bang!_

A loud noise woke Kyousuke up, it sounded as though something had slammed straight into his front door.

"Kyousuke! Wake up! We'll miss the train!" Natsu's voice called out. It took a few seconds for Kyousuke to realise that they had planned to go to the beach today.

"Coming!" He yelled. "Just give me ten minutes."

Around fifteen minutes later Kyousuje pulled open his door, carrying the bag he had packed the previous night in his right hand. He quickly locked the door before he ran to the station with Natsu, who seemed to be slightly mad at him.

The large number of Fairy Tail Mages boarding the train took Kyousuke by surprise, Natsu really wasn't kidding when he said almost half the guild was going. The mages took up a little more than a whole carriage, they waited patiently for the train to depart.

The journey took just over an hour, during which the mages from Fairy Tail chatted loudly amongst themselves. They all got off quickly, but in an orderly fashion when the train arrived at their stop, wasting no time in heading straight for the beach.

It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for the beach. The mages couldn't wait to get in the water.

Kyousuke had worn a pair of black board shorts to the beach with a black t-shirt that he could take off before he got in the water. He slipped out of his shirt and put it down with the bag he had brought with him. Running straight for the water, diving in as he came near it.

He enjoyed the sensation of the cold water hitting his body. The women took longer to change, as a result; most of the male wizards were already in the water by the time the women had gotten into their swimsuits.

Lucy and Wendy approached Natsu, Gray and Kyousuke, who were busy dunking each other in the water. They were closely followed by two other mages.

"Jump in Luce! The water feels great!" Natsu grinned, shoving Gray under the water. "You too Wendy" he added.

The two girls quickly got in the water, returning Natsu's smile when they felt how great the water felt on a such a sunny day.

"Oi Natsu, here!" Kyousuke called, hitting a medium sized ball to Natsu.

Natsu hit the ball to Wendy who sent it towards Gray and so on. The ball went around a few times before Lucy hit it far too had and it landed back on the sand.

Kyousuke moved to get the ball, slowly walking through the water. He crouched down to pick up the ball, wiping the sand off it. He looked up to find a mage with long silver hair standing in front of him.

His jaw dropped, he stood there ogling her body. Observing the curves in her body, blushing as he stared.

"Kyou-Chan?" Mirajane asked, seeing Kyousuke staring at her with his mouth wide open.

**Hey guys, sorry again about the late upload, like I said I wanted to take a break during my school holidays as u watch a lot of anime and don't like writing during them. **

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter, also, sorry for ending it like that :P. wanted to try leaving it in the middle of this kind of moment. **

**Please review and leave suggestions, oh yeah, I am debating whether to put some action into the next chapter, like in the middle of the trip, please tell me what you think? Should I put action in the beach trip or leave it as it is and add some fluffy moments? **

**Anyway until next week guys, see ya! **


End file.
